The invention relates generally to the field of service delivery and, more specifically, to a system and method to manage service delivery.
In a variety of industrial, commercial, medical, and research contexts, various pieces of equipment may be employed on a day-to-day basis to accomplish or facilitate the work being performed at a facility. In many instances, the facility may rely upon a third party to service some or all of the equipment at the site to ensure that the equipment remains operational and available. For example, in an industrial setting, production equipment or computer resources that are in operation in a continuous or near-continuous manner may be serviced by an off-site party that provides servicing as needed or requested. Similarly, hospitals, clinics, and research facilities may utilize another party to service some or all of the diagnostic, monitoring, and/or imaging equipment at a site so that the equipment remains available where and when it is needed.